


不要相信落雪

by Psammocharid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psammocharid/pseuds/Psammocharid
Summary: 一切都会被所向披靡的白色覆盖，像净化，像清空，十二年前和今日的大地同样地落满了雪，义人与罪人一视同仁地被落雪淹没。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 13





	不要相信落雪

一、

月光无法点亮的辽阔田野，在夜色中疾驰。远方零星灯光一闪而过，金珉奎头靠椅背，疲惫地远眺着，列车内灯光亮度不近人情，照得他眼睛略微干涩，不得不每隔一段时间就闭上双眼。但若不让别的事情分散注意力，诸多繁杂思绪便纷至沓来，反倒令人不堪其扰。

这时，手机震动了起来。

“……”他划开屏幕，“圆佑。……嗯，很抱歉，今晚没法赴约，临时发生了一些事情。”  
那边不知说了什么，金珉奎咬了咬下唇，用不太明朗的音调说：“我知道。对不起……”  
随后挂断电话，车厢重新回归沉寂。到手机发出电量警告的时候，终于到达此行终点站。金珉奎轻装简行，并没带行李，甚至大衣下西装革履，怎么看都是刚下班的青年才俊，惹得车站工作人员余光不断。他实在与乡下格格不入。

都市内会更热一些，在这座傍晚六、七点已十分空旷的小城，寒风迎面吹得他打了个哆嗦。循着记忆中的路径——倒是与他离开前差不离，金珉奎一路向前走。原本顾念着自己名牌皮鞋，不敢走太快，然而脚步像是拥有了自我意志，走着走着，速度已经成了百米冲刺。

爬满裂痕的围墙边，一盏路灯孤单伫立，仿佛在黑暗中支起简陋的帐篷。灯光照亮细小雪粒，飘落着，最终落在路灯边那个人肩膀上，浅色的夏季校服因此濡湿一大块。

听见“沙沙”的脚步声，那个人从埋首膝盖的姿势抬起头，嘴唇冻得发白，仍是一副恍若隔世的发呆表情。费了好大劲，才认出来者的模样，却又不敢完全肯定，试探性地叫了声：“……珉奎？”

“胜澈哥。”

说罢，金珉奎又开始疑惑，是否还能把这个男孩称为“哥哥”。

他脱下外套，朝失踪将近十二年，忽然出现时，仍保持着十几岁外貌的崔胜澈走去，将外套盖在他肩上。雪越落越大，在风中飞舞成雾的模样，崔胜澈抖了抖对他而言过长的衣袖，站起来，像做错事似的询问：“学校不见了？”

“校舍太旧，搬到别的地方去了。”

“这样啊……过去了多少年？”

金珉奎脱口而出：“十二年。”

“是吗，”崔胜澈的声音仍然虚弱，含糊地不断絮絮叨叨，“我回过神来，忽然感觉很冷，一瞬间就入冬，而且街道完全变了。好不容易找到学校，发现校门挂着禁止进入的牌子，忽然怕得不得了，给爸爸打电话，空号，再想到你的号码，竟然没有变。”

“等了我多久？”

崔胜澈摇摇头。他不记得时间。

“带你去吃饭吧。”金珉奎从袖口找到他的手，像许多年前那样稳稳握住——但那时动作的主动方是崔胜澈，“怎么就不找个暖和点的地方？冻不死你。”

“我没钱。”

为这句没大没小的话，崔胜澈瞪了眼金珉奎，还手握昨日哥哥的荣光似的。他不想说，因为害怕所以哪里都没去，熟悉的场所被时间变得陌生可怖，但还没到在弟弟面前袒露弱态的时候。所以，两人四处寻找饭店的路上，一人沉浸于震撼与狂喜，一人为掩藏惊惧，谁也没有继续说话，就这么手牵手踏过风雪。

接近午夜，这个时间点仍在营业的仅剩酒馆，挤满不愿归家的中年人。正是气氛热烈的时候，灯光昏黄，混杂食物浑浊的香味，音响播着上个年代的情歌。崔胜澈此前从未来过这种场所，非常审慎地阅览菜单，没有碰酒水单，恪守年龄线下不可饮酒的法令。他从前在学校，总被误会烟酒恋爱样样精通，可金珉奎知道，除了爱去游戏厅，他从未干过任何出格的事情。

“哥可以喝酒了吧。”

“不行吧！”崔胜澈立刻反对，“……可以了么？”

“法定年龄已经走向奔三路，怎么不能喝酒。”

崔胜澈仍然十分犹豫的模样。金珉奎二话不说，点了两杯啤酒，当老板娘把它端上来，崔胜澈看他的眼神仿佛抓到诱拐现行犯。尽管如此，这样的夜晚，金珉奎认为是需要酒的。他原本以为，对崔胜澈的失踪，经过时间多年抚平，已经可以安然面对。哪怕有朝一日得知对方消息，仍可以慢悠悠地、心平气和地去找他。并非这样。碰到一滴雨水，沙漠中的花朵就苏醒了。没有事物可阻拦帕耳塞福涅的脚步。中年男人们吵闹的声音不能，廉价食物的味道也不能。

他的手机彻底没电了，崔胜澈对这块屏幕漆黑的硬板极感兴趣，爱不释手地翻看。新闻中陌生的姓名也有趣极了，还有换新包装的糖纸。

“爸爸一家，去哪里了？”崔胜澈终于想起来问。

“我也很久没联系。你失踪之后不久，就和阿姨搬到国外去了，现在找不到他们去了哪里。”可能是不想触景生情，崔胜澈家长断绝了国内的许多联系，包括曾经作为继子的金珉奎。

“金阿姨呢？”

“挺好的，还住在老家。”

“你去都会生活了吗？讲话完全变成那边的腔调，还以为是都会长大的小孩。”崔胜澈撑着下巴，“我讲话也挺标准的对吧。”

金珉奎十分捧场地说：“一点也听不出口音。”

尝了一口，方才视酒类同洪水猛兽的人，就睁大眼睛，好似手里捧着琼浆玉液，不仅一口气“咕噜咕噜”喝个干净，还嚷着换别的酒尝鲜。新手才会干出混饮的事情，可金珉奎全无话语权，任崔胜澈换了一种又一种，喝完烧酒后干脆人事不省——对第一次喝酒的人而言，已经是很了不起的战果。

十六七岁的男孩子，分量比想象得沉重。金珉奎费了好大力气，才将他搬出酒馆，草草找了间邻近的旅店入住。被扔到床上时，人倒机灵起来，自动自觉抓住枕头，被子拉到肚子上，就这么呼呼睡去。金珉奎帮他脱掉鞋袜，没精力计较卫生问题，他的脑子被酒精搅合得一团乱麻，自己也爬上床铺，从背后抱住崔胜澈。

窗户被夜风扑打，发出“咯吱咯吱”颤动的声响。听来像别扭的摇篮曲，并不吵人。一窗之隔的户外，大雪仍在继续，室内却温暖如春，金珉奎怀中的身体像发烧般温热。他收紧自己的手臂，让两具身体紧紧依偎，最好一丝缝隙都不留。好像在雪洗刷得无限纯净的世界，无论情感怎样隐晦，都有了正当的借口。

二、

“啊，之前说的朋友的房子，”同事递来资料的时候，询问全圆佑，“不是上门去看了么，你觉得怎么样？”

全圆佑从机械键盘和无穷无尽的代码中抬头，音色低沉，语调平缓，让人察觉不出真正的情绪：“抱歉，不打算换房子了。”

“这么突然吗？我记得你前段时间很热心地打听着呀，果然房子还是旧的好吧，哈哈。”

“……嗯。”

音乐声音过大影响思绪，但过小又无法集中注意力，找不准其间的平衡点，全圆佑摘下耳机，盯着隔音罩不断出神。他落下了一本书在金珉奎家，为避免同房屋主人打照面，近期一直未曾登门。如果今天提前退勤，就能神不知鬼不觉地把东西取出来。

他很熟悉从公司到金珉奎家的地铁路线，从金珉奎家到自宅的也是。时间接近下午四时，车厢准备迎接晚高峰而养精蓄锐，正在呼呼大睡，空气异常沉闷。全圆佑戴黑框眼镜，背着双肩包，身穿时兴的白色摇粒绒外套，面容俊秀，看上去就像附近高校的年轻学生。

在金珉奎家借宿过多次，却从没有长住的打算。那个空间实在太“金珉奎”了。两室一厅的一间房被改造成大型衣帽间，无论是落地长镜，按序排列的西装外套、玻璃柜收纳整齐的领带，还是几千块的棉制卫衣、限量款做旧牛仔裤，都会给他带来无言的压力。他在自己家随地都是的书堆里感觉更加自在，但金珉奎永远会一边嫌弃，一边帮他整理，最后再找不到书的去向。

进入小区找到金珉奎家，全圆佑输入熟悉的大门密码，门应声而开。

“珉奎？”里面却有人迎了出来。

来人从客厅跑至玄关，光着脚，在鞋柜边停下，怔怔地打量门口的不速之客。全圆佑并未料到此时有人在家，被打了个措手不及，但当他认清这个人的模样，更忘记自己长了舌头。大脑因需处理巨大冲击而无暇他顾，甚至忘了原来的目的。

“圆佑？”崔胜澈往前走了一步，像灌木丛探出头的猫，“是圆佑吗？”

“……胜，澈哥？你……”

崔胜澈自嘲地笑了笑，说：“意外吗？我又重返人间。”

“这么多年，究竟去哪里了？”

“我不知道。真的不知道。”崔胜澈摇摇头，“放学路上走着走着，忽然景色就变了，天气也一下子变得很冷。打开手机发现无法使用，就给珉奎打了电话。看到小卖店的电视，才发现一小步就跨过了十二年。”

说罢，二人才意识到，一直在玄关站着实在傻瓜。圆佑脱掉鞋子，从冰箱取出橙汁，崔胜澈跟在他身后，好奇地打量他十分具有主人之风的动作。不一会儿，全圆佑伸长手，在餐具立柜上层取出玻璃杯，崔胜澈顺势贴向他身后，额头靠着全圆佑的脖子。

“在做什么？”

崔胜澈干脆从背后抱住全圆佑，很是失落地说：“你明明比我矮半个头的，什么时候偷偷长了这么多？”

全圆佑没能回答，他的身体变得十分僵硬。尽管对崔胜澈而言，不过是转眼间的事情，他与十五岁的全圆佑分离不过几天。但二十七岁的全圆佑实打实地度过了这十二年，往日亲昵早已被身体记忆遗忘，背后这个身穿金珉奎卫衣、散发金珉奎家香波味道的男孩，模糊熟悉与陌生的界限，让他的身体感到十分困惑。

他与崔胜澈，曾经是最好的朋友。

十二年前，全圆佑因幼年患病，身体虚弱，常被学校里的坏孩子欺负。崔胜澈转学过来后，凭着一腔正义感，出手教训霸凌者几回，又把全圆佑纳入自己保护伞——或者说，充当跟班小弟。但全圆佑叫他名字，或者说平语，崔胜澈却毫不介意，甚至显露出十分纵容的态度。每到这时候，金珉奎就会对他怒目而视。

回到客厅，崔胜澈手捧盛满橙汁的玻璃杯，问起失踪当天发生了什么。

全圆佑起初记忆不太清晰，捡起来一些碎片，譬如当天极热，他吃过一支荔枝味冰淇淋，有个女生流鼻血，如此种种。然而，就像崔胜澈从记忆中走出来那样，他的回忆逐渐复苏了。并且方才意识到，那个傍晚发生的事情，他不愿忘记哪怕一分一秒。

“你约我在游戏厅见面。我做完值日打扫，走到校门口，珉奎正在等你。”

金珉奎放学时间早，常常下了课就乘列车从隔壁市来寻崔胜澈，为此挨过家长不少责骂。

接下来的叙述简单得多，无非是遍寻不着，打电话跟崔家家长哭诉，再一同去报警，跟着大人们四下寻人。组织出来的语言十分平淡，几乎到无聊的地步，流遍全身的恐惧、无助和嚎哭的眼泪，都被包容一切的平静掩盖。

全圆佑看似冷淡的视线，悄悄笼罩着坐在地毯上的崔胜澈。金珉奎的卫衣尺寸过大，将他整个人松松垮垮地包裹起来，露出一截家居短裤下摆，小腿，和蜷缩的脚趾。十六岁的男孩，眼神茫然又清澈，像是投进苏打水的切片柠檬。

“还挺意外的，你会一直和珉奎保持联系。”

“那之后，警方最后结论是失踪，崔叔叔接受不了打击，举家搬到国外。只剩下我和珉奎，一直在打探你的消息。”全圆佑甚至为了搜索消息，选择进修IT专业，谁知道想找的人消失于时间的漏洞呢？“再看不顺眼的人，为着同一个目标，长年累月被绑在一起。回过神的时候，身边好像只有对方了。”

“珉奎他……性格比较固执。认死理。但我没想到你也会找我那么久，而且是和珉奎一起……”

崔胜澈的语速越来越慢，显出怔愣的神态。

因为我们当时都喜欢你。全圆佑心想。但他说出口的却是另外一句话：“去吃烤肉吗？”

“什么？”

“走吧，珉奎没带你出过门，我看得出来。”不然也不会盯着电视播放的当季限定菜品广告，露出那么向往的模样。金珉奎工作忙的阶段，每天在家的时间仅剩睡眠。全圆佑发现崔胜澈连手机也没有，拿着金珉奎的iPad笨拙地学上网，只会登youtube看视频，首页推荐刷出来许多游戏试玩，还有杜宾犬饲主vlog。

全圆佑给崔胜澈买了张地铁卡，告诉他用什么app可以查到换乘路线。崔胜澈举着iPad，似懂非懂地点点头。

从前崔胜澈总能熟练运用撒娇技巧，让家长无可奈何给他零花钱，明知道只会被拿去游戏厅，或者请一大堆人喝饮料。全圆佑是成天被他请客的一员。课间时而被叫出去，崔前辈一脸冷酷地抬了抬下巴，说陪我走一趟，搭着他瘦小的肩膀走到马路对面的便利店，他惶恐不安地推脱说“不该花哥的钱”时，就会被力道不大的巴掌拍后背，“哥哥的钱就是给弟弟花的”。

见过金珉奎后，全圆佑稍微理解了崔胜澈的哥哥做派从何而来。

烤肉店开门不久，他们属于第一批客人。空气中弥漫着挥之不去的油烟味，五颜六色的啤酒广告占领大部门墙面，通风管直通天花板，布满时光痕迹，可以看得出是具有一定年头的店铺。老板娘似乎跟全圆佑很是熟稔，拿来两罐啤酒，说：“牛五花还没有那么快哦。”

接着，好奇地瞧了眼崔胜澈，问全圆佑：“这个小帅哥是谁呀？第一次见你带来呢，新男朋友吗？”

“什么？”

“不是。”

两人同一时间发声。

全圆佑感到少许失策，或许不该带崔胜澈来这里。

“这个，牛肋排和牛排肉，有什么区别？”幸好崔胜澈没有深究，更加关心菜单内容。一口气点了四人份的食材，老板娘送上小菜，腌萝卜，泡辣白菜，蜜汁南瓜和酱黑豆。崔胜澈嚼着萝卜，牙齿咬断生脆的组织，发出含糊的“咯吱咯吱”的声音。

全圆佑用筷子挑酱黑豆，仿佛在模拟挑战夹乒乓球的游戏。

“喜欢玩食物的坏毛病还是没改呀。”

“抱歉。”

崔胜澈反而气势减弱，像是说错了话：“不，没……我不是在教训你。”

二十七岁的全圆佑，毕竟和他身后的跟屁虫是不一样的。内敛的气质一如既往，外表却是十足的大人了。

很快，一份又一份肉被送上来，崔胜澈眼睛亮晶晶地紧盯烤盘。全圆佑用长夹翻弄烤肉，烟雾腾腾，“滋啦、滋啦”的水汽蒸发声连绵不绝，从边缘向中心，肉的鲜嫩红色逐渐被一种浅棕替代。感觉烤成的时机差不离，他将肉片夹起，放进崔胜澈盘中。

“你不吃吗？”

全圆佑挽起袖子，露出线条分明的手臂，已经开始下一批作业，“还有很多，吃吧。”  
当吃完两盘肉的时候，电话铃忽然响了起来。

“帮我接一下。”全圆佑的手沾满油污，不愿触碰手机，于是指挥崔胜澈代为接听。

崔胜澈手忙脚乱地戳了屏幕好几回，才在全圆佑的提示下划开，便听到电话那边的人劈头盖脸地质问：“圆佑，你今天来我家了？”

“珉奎吗？”

“……胜澈哥？”

挂断电话，大约仅过去十来分钟，金珉奎就风尘仆仆地降临。身高和脸在人群中足够瞩目，人们像摩西分开的海那样一路目视他，老板娘特地赶来打招呼，给他们桌又送了几罐啤酒，完全看不到别的客人口中凶神恶煞的模样。

金珉奎挨着崔胜澈坐下，全圆佑仍然在全力烤肉，仿佛没见到新来者。倒是金珉奎毫不客气，吃了口崔胜澈盘中的牛肉，气顺过来，便开始找对面男人的茬。

“圆佑，以前来吃烤肉，都是我烤的吧。为什么你都没帮我烤过？”

“你是哥哥吗？”全圆佑轻描淡写地躲开攻击。

在乎的究竟是没帮他烤过肉，还是现在对他视而不见？金珉奎自己也分不清楚，并决定不去深究，心安理得地享受不是他的战利品。

“出门怎么也不跟我说？”金珉奎悄声问崔胜澈。

崔胜澈倒完全没意识到，自己有向弟弟报送去向的义务。但造成金珉奎担心是既成事实，于是很爽快地道歉：“对不起，应该给你留个纸条。我不知道怎么联系你。倒是怎么想到是圆佑带我出来的？”

“那个酸了吧唧的橙汁，只有他爱喝。”金珉奎嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，“你们忘记收玻璃杯，还没关电视。”

“这个也对不起。”

崔胜澈若有所思地转过了头。

金珉奎不舍得羊绒大衣被公共交通的人潮糟蹋，同样厌恶它沾染烤肉店的气味。地铁入口与全圆佑告别，二人打车归家，金珉奎马不停蹄地跑进浴室，用衣物香氛和干洗喷雾打理大衣。崔胜澈打开扫地机器人开关，追逐它移动的痕迹，在客厅跑来跑去。他走至浴室门口，男人投射出颀长的影子，将原本不算狭窄的浴室衬托得格外逼仄。

“珉奎呀。”

“嗯？”

崔胜澈的眼神落在浴室地砖的花纹上。

“你和圆佑是情侣关系吗？”

三、

“想吃饼干吗？”金珉奎答非所问。

“什么？”

“我教你做饼干吧。很方便的。”

金珉奎把崔胜澈拉向厨房，因沾满喷雾和温水，手心异常柔软，简直像女孩子的触感，崔胜澈一下子脸变得通红。厨房空间容得下两个男人还绰绰有余，金珉奎拿出面粉、黄油、鸡蛋、香草精和许多其他材料。

“帮我分装一下，碗在餐具橱柜里。”金珉奎指挥道，“高筋面粉和低筋要分开哦。”

崔胜澈照做，小心地撒出面粉，但逃出储藏盒，面粉犹如放学的幼儿，四处奔跑，碗周围落满一圈雪状粉末。吐了吐舌头，他对正在软化黄油的金珉奎说：“下雪了，看。”

“你呀。”

大约五岁那年，金珉奎拎着自己的小皮箱，跟妈妈搬进新居。先前打过照面的崔叔叔来门口迎接，有个小孩子抱着他的膝盖，怯生生探出头，又恶狠狠地瞪着初来乍到的母子，睫毛忽闪忽闪像两柄小刷子。他想也不想地说，这个弟弟可真漂亮。没想到小男孩反应激烈，朝他吼，我是哥哥！

哪有这么小的哥哥。小小年纪就人高马大的金珉奎不以为然。

没想到哥哥色厉内荏，白天对着他气哼哼凶巴巴，晚上睡在一张床，就把他当毛绒玩具，头埋进金珉奎颈窝，腿死死地缠住金珉奎的腰，差点让他无法呼吸。逞强，爱当孩子王，还是爱哭鬼，眼泪像夏天傍晚的雨，急切，倏忽而至。

崔胜澈永远只在金珉奎面前哭，好像唯有弟弟面前是安全的。某种程度上，比起工作繁忙的母亲，金珉奎觉得自己和继兄更加相依为命，会这么两人过完一辈子似的。

男人的动作行云流水，从打发黄油，到加入牛奶和奶油奶酪，面粉过筛。虽冠以“饼干教学”的名义，崔胜澈却无所事事，只得时不时帮金珉奎撩开刘海，或是拯救下滑的衣袖，观察衬衣下肌肉动向。顺滑绵软的面糊被装入裱花袋，手准确地虚空画了个圈，就挤成形状漂亮、像小狗绒毛的小块。放入烤箱，等待倒计时结束，金珉奎切了个苹果，没想到崔胜澈不解风情，对兔子耳朵视而不见，嘎嘣嘎嘣地一口咬掉。

什么呀。公司里的女孩子明明会喊着“好可爱好可爱”，央求他切多一点的。

黄油的香气逐渐溢散，甜腻得恰到好处，是能够引人进入梦幻糖果游乐园的味道。崔胜澈兴致勃勃地凑近烤箱，打开内置灯，观察曲奇逐渐成熟的过程。

“厨艺怎么会变得这么好啊，明明小时候在家里天天打烂碗碟，被金阿姨严令禁止拿刀具来着。”

“你记不记得，小学六年级的时候，第一次有女孩子找你送情人节礼物。”

“啊，好像是有这回事。”

金珉奎悻悻地心想，别一副轻描淡写的模样！当时你可得意了，恨不得拿着扩音器全校广播。便接着说：“送你的是她亲手制作的曲奇。你打开尝了一块，表情特别幸福，说，想跟能做出这等美味的人共度一生。”

“啊，我知道了。”崔胜澈恍然大悟，“珉奎跟屁虫。”

“再说试试，你现在可打不过我了。”

崔胜澈彻底销声匿迹之后，为了排解痛苦，他只能想到学做菜。刀切在案板上的“笃笃”声，沸汤里萝卜咕噜咕噜上下翻动，或者给裸蛋糕装饰水果，都能让他自精神的闷痛暂时脱身，获得一时宁静。最初当然有过许多失败之作，全圆佑默不作声地动了好几筷子，直到他自己开始试吃，才发现又苦又咸。

为什么不告诉我难吃呢？他问。全圆佑的回答总是：那样不符合食客的礼貌。金珉奎不能理解，反问道，请你吃饭，就是为了挑出错处呀，不提意见，我怎么进步？

两人的观念永远合不来。

“你还没回答我刚刚的问题。”曲奇大部队逐渐成型，崔胜澈忽然开口说。

金珉奎抱着胸，倚墙而立，脸上沾着星星点点的污渍，自己浑然不觉。计算好时机，他打开烤箱门，快速拎起一块曲奇，不断换手散热，温度降至能够入口，就试吃了半块。

“啊——”他拍拍身旁的肩膀，趁着对方扭过头的瞬间，吹了吹剩下半块，塞进崔胜澈口中。

崔胜澈捂着腮帮，表情变得非常惊喜：“真好吃！”

“我和圆佑交往过。”

“咳、咳咳！”崔胜澈一时不察，被呛了个正着，猛烈咳嗽好一阵才缓过来，“什么？”

“你来之前，在看房子，原来打算同居的。”金珉奎顿了顿，“但是……”

“因为我吗？”

金珉奎摇摇头，搓开指尖凝结的面粉，“原因比较复杂。不是因为你，不对……嗯，不完全因为你。也许当时身边一直有圆佑，也习惯了有圆佑，会产生这样过一辈子也不错的念头，但是在一起之后，你回来之后，就会发现……我心中唯有你是相依为命的那个人。”

“对我来说，仅有’在等待’和’等到了’的区别。无论你在不在，无论你打算结婚，去别的国家，还是遇到最爱的人。这是你失踪时我得出的结论。”

崔胜澈觉得嘴里的饼干失去了味道，不知所措地笑道：“我还以为长大了，珉奎就不会那么认死理。”

站在他身边的男人，已经足够成熟英俊，面无表情时，甚至显现出几分冷酷的气势。但若直视琥珀色的眼眸深处，就会发现，十二年来，这个男人从来没改变过。

四、

挑了金珉奎绝不会在家的时间段，全圆佑带着电脑造访，占据茶几办公。崔胜澈显然已适应现代生活，叫外卖得心应手，披萨外送盒和可乐的空壳四处散落，空气因此格外油润浓重。正值流感季节，全圆佑打了好几轮喷嚏，沉迷新款游戏的人才意识到这片狼籍，忙不迭统统扔进厨房的垃圾桶，再找出冰箱里的饼干招待客人。

全圆佑只吃了一口，就问道：“是珉奎做的吗？”

“对，你怎么知道的？”

“因为吃过很多次。”

全圆佑想起金珉奎初学烘培的时候，像书中达芬奇画鸡蛋的故事那样，总是执着于做曲奇饼。那段时间他看到棕色的饼干就想吐。练习到稍微能入口的程度，却再也没见金珉奎烤曲奇。装作不经意地询问理由，那个男人是怎么回答的呢？

“只想给一个人吃到我的曲奇。”

忠犬八公在原地等了十来年，倒真有等来主人的咄咄怪事。

但全圆佑并不感到意外。他与金珉奎的交往，与其说是命运的精密计算，更宁愿称之为命运酒后摔了一跤。怀抱着“寻找崔胜澈”这一共同秘密，两人不知不觉成为挚友。约莫是亲朋好友纷纷成家立业的年纪，参加完大学同学的婚礼，金珉奎叫上全圆佑去旧日常寻访的酒馆，路灯下影子交叠在一起，全圆佑才忽然意识到，自己身边似乎只有金珉奎一个人了。那天喝了多少酒，他并不太清楚，至少从金珉奎的床上醒来那阵，额头非常痛，像是红细胞在血管中激流勇进，妄图从眼球里冲出来似的。

但是身体还有其他更痛的地方，腰部被掐出两道血痕，脖子也被啃噬得一塌糊涂。他叫醒金珉奎，大帅哥完美无瑕的嘴角肿了一块，看上去异常滑稽。

“我们……”

脑海中鼓噪的声音消退了一些，全圆佑听见自己异常冷静地说：“上床了。”

“没事吧？”

“你欠我一次。是打算现在还，还是约下次？”

没有谁质疑，没有谁提出反对，没有人告白，没有确定关系的约定。定期地开始约会、上床，就这样稀里糊涂地交往了起来，谁也不知道掺杂多少爱意，也许一点儿也没有。

金珉奎在床上有种并非出自本意的粗鲁，虽然事后总会对造成的伤痕道歉，但这种道歉和犬类叼着”对不起，花瓶是我打破的“木板一样，属于知错不改的前兆。也因此，在下面的时候，出于补偿心态，无论全圆佑如何折腾他，也不会反抗，咬紧牙关忍耐的表情看上去乖巧极了。

崔胜澈难为情地绞着手指，恍然道：“对哦……毕竟你们谈过恋爱。”

“比起恋爱，”全圆佑说，“不如说是炮友吧。”

“炮、炮……”几周前还是乡下少年的人，脸颊“唰”地通红。

“我们都成年了，也是有需求的好吧？”全圆佑伸出手使劲拍了拍崔胜澈的头，像玩弄不倒翁摆件似的，“早点习惯大人的世界吧，胜澈哥。”

思索半晌，又补了一刀：“晚上叫上珉奎一起看A片怎么样？”

“欸？真的吗？”

“当然是开玩笑的。”

崔胜澈“切”了一声，把注意力调回暂停的游戏，却有些心不在焉。他悄悄看向沉浸工作的全圆佑，男人的脸被电脑屏幕的冷色光线照亮，显现出不疾不徐、胸有成竹的神态。这同十二年前差太远，他不再是那个胆怯内向的跟屁虫，甚至学会了开玩笑。

似乎精准掌握金珉奎归宅时间，全圆佑在他到家十五分钟前提出告辞。崔胜澈唯恐天下不乱地问“不是要跟珉奎一起看A片吗”，被笔记本警告式地敲了敲脑袋。

“为什么总跟我的头过不去啊。”崔胜澈捂着被敲痛的地方，抗议道。

“你知道我们两个都是gay吧？看什么A片。”

“……”

崔胜澈干巴巴地挤出两声“哈哈”。

不一会儿，就迎来金珉奎归家的脚步声。装扮依然无懈可击，羊绒围巾，用发胶梳得一丝不苟的背头，看上去比真实年龄要成熟许多。比起来，那个被睡相揉得头发乱七八糟、穿着印花卫衣的金珉奎，要更令人感到亲近。崔胜澈假模假样地蹲在阳台栏杆边，假装研究垃圾分类，实际上脑子一片空白。

他不想沦落到靠弟弟赚家用，还得靠弟弟做家务的地步。因此也不想寻找父亲的联系方式。但他不会用洗碗机，分不清楚清洁剂种类，把只能干洗的衣服泡进水里。金珉奎未曾责怪他，可若被责怪了还更好一些。

“哥，我来吧。”金珉奎推开阳台门，被崔胜澈双目放空的蹲姿逗笑，“别研究那个，过来，来陪我喝酒。”

崔胜澈是天生的酒鬼。

金珉奎发现冰箱的啤酒库存不知不觉消失近半，就意识到了这一点。

今天客户送来非常难得的好酒，倒入杯中，泛着漂亮的琥珀色光泽。崔胜澈闻到酒味时，眼睛马上亮了起来，跟得到新游戏机的小男孩似的。从冰箱里拿出烤鱿鱼须之类的小菜，电视打开，用无关紧要的综艺节目当背景音，崔胜澈起初情绪高涨，跟着电视中的人唱了几句歌，盯着杯中的冰块互相碰撞，却忽然安静下来。

“对不起。”

“道什么歉？”金珉奎问。

“今天有看到圆佑找房子时做的文档。他关得很快，但看得出是用心准备的。你们是不是准备同居了？”

金珉奎抿了抿嘴唇，回答说：“跟你没关系。”

“我是说，不必介意……交往到后期我们都感觉到，对方不是’那个人’。所以你回不回来，结局都是一样的。”

崔胜澈想追问，圆佑也是这么想的吗？可这是一个太过越界的疑问。

“阿姨知道吗？”崔胜澈摸了摸下巴，“啊，臭小子，看你活得这么愉快，想来是瞒着她的。”

“哥什么都知道。”

想糊弄崔胜澈的意图立马宣告失败。金珉奎无可奈何地笑了笑，却见崔胜澈的表情变得异常严肃，那种久违的、兄长式的告诫音色再度降临：“我不清楚你们之间的具体情况。但敢肯定，对圆佑而言，这一定很不公平。”

“为什么？”金珉奎不自觉用上撒娇和委屈的语气。

“因为圆佑是个傻瓜。”

金珉奎不以为然：“全圆佑吗？哈。”

“胜澈哥真是，从小就偏心圆佑。”他背靠在沙发上，仰视客厅中央明亮的顶灯，它像一轮墨西哥人的简笔画太阳，伸长着奇妙地扭曲的光轮，“我们从小一起长大，记事开始，我就跟在你屁股后面，到后来上小学，也是下了课就往你的班级跑。哥是我最亲的人，而我以为我是哥最亲的人，结果圆佑轻而易举地抢走了你的注意力，这才叫不公平。”

家庭重组的时候金珉奎尚年幼，在他看来，崔胜澈的地位与亲生哥哥是等同的、不可替代的。当父母感情不合选择离婚，崔胜澈跟着父亲迁徙外市，两人被迫分开后，崔胜澈身边立刻出现名为“全圆佑”的人。

金珉奎感到强烈的被背叛感。

“你真是，”崔胜澈瞪了他一眼，“还是那么爱吃醋。”

想了想，又补充说：“又黏人。天天放学跑来找我，阿姨都快被你吓死了，一个小学生就敢搭独自搭跨市公交……”

金珉奎不动声色地哼了几声，得意洋洋，丝毫没受到教训。

不知不觉中，一瓶烈酒竟然见底。崔胜澈分不清谁喝得比较多，唯一能掌控的是，那种轻飘飘的、仿佛漂浮在半空的感觉又降临了。好像逃进光怪陆离的奇妙世界，重新变得激情洋溢、无所不能，未来尽在掌握，再也不需要忧虑了。他找回了自己十六岁的时光。

这是酒精的魔法。

昏昏沉沉间，崔胜澈感觉被抱起。金珉奎家是二室，一间房被改造成衣帽间，另一间为卧室。住进来之后他一直与金珉奎同床共枕，这时候被放在床上，并不会感觉奇怪。衣物被人轻柔地脱掉，皮肤暴露在空气中，像触电般寒毛直竖，他下意识抓起被子，却被人按住双手。

接下来的事情诡异而陌生，他不知道该如何形容。握紧自己手腕的掌心粗糙、灼热，更加灼热的是吹拂脸庞的气息，和相当粗重的呼吸声。吻落了下来。

“珉奎……金珉奎！”崔胜澈慌张地开始挣扎，可是如何能抗拒成年男性的力气。趁着他的惊呼，属于男人的舌头也伸了进来，迥异于中学与女同学试验性的、浅尝辄止的亲吻，他甚至忘记如何呼吸，漩涡从天而降。

“嘶……”

崔胜澈听见金珉奎发出一阵痛呼，大概是自己咬破了他的嘴唇，又或许是手肘击中了肋骨。对方暂时放开了他，崔胜澈试着睁开眼。没有开灯，他依然处于深重的黑暗之中。

忽然，一滴雨落在他的脸颊上。

室内怎么会下雨呢？

“哥哥为什么要抛下我……”

他分不清这是几岁的金珉奎发出的哭喊。但是挣扎的力量就此被消解，好像被公狮咬住脖颈的母狮，他被翻了过来，重重按进枕头，身体隐秘之所传来钻心疼痛。金珉奎在逼近他，一步步地，逼至悬崖边缘，坠落的恐惧袭来，似乎要逐渐融进深渊，直到再也无法保持沉默。

崔胜澈不明白为何要遭遇这些，他甚至不太想辨明什么正在发生。唯有疼痛，绵延的疼痛，和被侵占的屈辱感。

只是金珉奎的哭喊不断在耳边回荡，无论五岁的，十岁的，十二岁的金珉奎，哭泣时永远是那副样子：极力忍耐，鼻子皱巴巴的。崔胜澈一边嫌弃，一边忍不住包庇纵容，那是他的弟弟，他拿他没有办法。即便现在也是这样。

“不许哭了啊。”

最后他抬起手，摸到一片湿润的肌肤，拇指像雨刮似的拂去眼泪。这些泪水不是好东西，他想，怎么能模糊被害者与加害者的定义呢？我为什么要心怀愧疚呢？

怀着诸如此般的复杂感情，崔胜澈的意识逐渐沉入梦乡。

五、

“胜澈哥，你是醒着的对吧。”

崔胜澈用装睡逃避这个问题。忽然嘴巴被强制掰开，两根手指伸了进来，舌尖尝到咸涩的腥味。他急忙推开金珉奎，爬到床边开始干呕。背后传来开朗的笑声，他扭过头，表情极为凶神恶煞，却失去往常的威慑力。金珉奎像得到零食的餍足小狗，朝他无防备地敞开肚皮。

“什么呀，有什么好嫌弃的，那是哥自身的味道。”

“给我滚。”

金珉奎借着崔胜澈趴伏的姿势，再度压到他身上。两人在透过白纱窗帘照进的晨光里接吻，崔胜澈绝望地发现，情绪色谱无论如何也不与“厌恶”沾边，身体远比人的意志诚实。金珉奎的吻技很好——大概与圆佑吻过无数次吧，就在这张床上，崔胜澈迷迷糊糊地心想。大脑好像供氧不足，随波逐流地又做了一次，这次他记住了全部过程，也看到自己是如何被快感俘获的。

最后他迎来一阵眩晕，脊椎发麻的感觉漫进四肢百骸，精液星星点点地落在小腹上。金珉奎偏偏在这时，拨弄崔胜澈射精后疲软的性器，对他说一些“看，哥也爽到了”之类的混账话。

那天上午崔胜澈开始发烧，金珉奎出门前帮他清理过，但不知怎么，体温一路飙升。蜷缩在被窝深处，调高暖气，依然觉得寒冷。他不知道药箱在哪里，倔强地没去联系金珉奎，出了一身冷汗，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

醒来的时候，额头上敷着一块湿毛巾。

体力因为睡眠恢复不少，崔胜澈掀开毛巾，揉着前额坐了起来。是珉奎回来了吗？未来得及呼唤，一道比金珉奎轻缓得多的脚步声，逐渐靠近卧室。

“没吃早餐？看来是的，我帮你买了紫菜包饭。”

全圆佑自问自答完毕，抱胸靠门框站立，依然是那副缺乏表情的模样。崔胜澈莫名感到心虚，手中的湿毛巾好像烫手一般。

“你怎么过来了？”

“kkt上找你，一直没回信息，感觉不对劲就过来看看。”崔胜澈是那种秒回消息的社交新手——也许因为居家生活太过无聊。“啊”了一声，他拿起手机，来自全圆佑的未读消息足有十来条，第一条是询问他想不想去游戏厅。

“结果呢，一来就看到你把自己闷在被子里，人事不省，还发高烧。”全圆佑大步靠近，食指与拇指用力，扯开崔胜澈嘴角两边的脸颊肉，像不知轻重的幼儿拉长橡皮球，“珉奎粗心大意，那也罢，为什么不联系我？”

崔胜澈发出痛苦的“呜呜”声，可怜巴巴的模样并未得到赦免。待心满意足，全圆佑方才松手。

“该换床单了。”他忽然说。

“什、什么？”崔胜澈吓得寒毛直竖，“床单？”

“嗯，床单长虫子。”全圆佑的手指顺着下颌，触碰崔胜澈温热的颈部，那儿血液正汩汩流动，繁忙得像条早高峰的主干道。拇指划过一道道红痕，力度微妙，让崔胜澈产生一种错觉，仿佛这只温柔的、充满怜惜之意的手，正准备将指甲刺入他的肌肤。

“咬了好几道包。”

“是啊。真奇怪，明明是冬天。”

他想从全圆佑的表情挖掘出真正的情绪。但镜片之下，好似白茫茫的原野，一切都被深埋皑皑大雪，遍寻不得来路与归路。

就着碳酸饮料吃掉满满一盒包饭，崔胜澈长呼一口气。电视正在播放昨晚球赛的重播，全圆佑一声不吭地注视屏幕，丝毫不为进球所动。不知为何，看着仅残留少许酱汁的一次性饭盒，崔胜澈感到十分空虚。因为没有小菜吗？还是又想喝酒了？

未来的我会变成了不得的酒鬼吧，崔胜澈心想。只相遇了几周，就好像没有它，自己会无法继续生活下去。

“胜澈哥。”全圆佑叫住他。

“什么？”

“有想过去上班吗？”

崔胜澈忽然更想喝酒，喉咙变得干渴，他吞咽了几下口水，才回答说——用着缺乏底气的口吻：“可我没有学历，年纪也不小……身份证上的。什么经历都没有，这样没法找工作的。”

“我有认识的朋友，在加油站工作。他们最近找不到打工的孩子，胜澈哥反正身体还是十六岁，我让朋友在证件上闭一只眼，要不要去试试？”

“可以吗？”崔胜澈睁大双眼，十分惊喜地问。

全圆佑点点头，“这样的日子也不是办法。”

打算退烧立刻去加油站打工，却连续几天发低烧。全圆佑不知同金珉奎说了什么，那几天金珉奎脸色都不大好，把家里的酒都扔了出去。崔胜澈本想冷战几天，好让不知天高地厚的弟弟吃个教训，不是做了什么事情都能得到原谅。可起夜去小解，出来洗手，就看见金珉奎睡眼惺忪地站在洗手间门口，偏要抓住他湿漉漉的手腕才能安心。连丝质睡衣在镜灯下幽微的反光，和栗色的粗糙发丝，微微蹙起的浓眉，都漫溢着失落。面对这样的金珉奎，他拥堵胸口的闷气不知不觉烟消云散。

他们依然睡在同一张床上，或许因为发烧的缘故，金珉奎老老实实，没有发生任何逾矩行为。然而崔胜澈第一次明晰地感受到，他们之间的距离有多近，金珉奎抱住他腰部的手有多紧。气息喷洒在肌肤上，几乎是灼热的，如同被烟头烫伤。

“珉奎啊。”

金珉奎的头发窸窸窣窣地蹭过崔胜澈的耳朵。

“什么？”

崔胜澈问：“我们是不是太亲密了？”

事到如今，这句话于事无补，他只是试图不让事态往更奇怪的方向发展。

“胜澈哥不喜欢？”

“……”

他无论如何无法说出拒绝的话。不如说，稍微起了远离的心思，那天晚上金珉奎的眼泪，就会如期而至。

好在全圆佑终于带他去加油站面试，由于人手不足，当天立刻赶鸭子上架。换上加油站统一的制服，崔胜澈感到十分新鲜。他脑子活络，上手快，活泼又热情，竟然吸引了不少不加油的回头客，到便利店买一些无关紧要的东西，付账每每走神，只顾看窗外风景。

“要不是看过身份证，”全圆佑的朋友端来一杯咖啡，在他身边的高脚凳坐下，“可真不敢相信已经二十八岁，看起来完全是高中生呢。”

全圆佑专心敲打键盘，敷衍地“嗯”了一声。

“那真的是你弟弟？不是小男朋友？哎，之前那个大帅哥去哪了？”

“问题好多。那真的是我弟弟。”

“别骗人，是亲弟弟你早就走了，哪会眼巴巴地在这里等。”

似乎饮料机出了问题，员工叫走友人，全圆佑方才松了口气。崔胜澈不是他的男友。金珉奎也不是。他，崔胜澈，金珉奎，三人形成闭环的螺旋，实在是一团乱麻的关系，根本无法向人解释。

远远地，崔胜澈朝他跑来，脸颊镶嵌着冬日特有的潮红。与全圆佑相隔一道落地玻璃，他在便利店的装饰海报旁停下，弯腰，鼻尖几乎要触碰到冰冷的表面。

“哈——”

崔胜澈往玻璃呵了三口气，结出三团兔子似的白雾。接着伸出手指，一笔一画地填写“全”“圆”“佑”。仍感到不满足，便又补充两团，写下“笨”“蛋”。

全圆佑指了指“笨蛋”二字，再指了指崔胜澈。被反认笨蛋的人叽里咕噜反驳一通，发觉声音无法传达，气呼呼地冲进便利店。

“你是小学生呀？”全圆佑哭笑不得。

崔胜澈坐到友人曾经落座的高脚凳，顺手拿起纸杯，“咕噜咕噜”将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。天空呈现铅黄的颜色，浑身被淡淡的机油味环绕，原本会使人感到不快，崔胜澈却神清气爽，仿佛干涸的植物与甘露相逢。

“圆佑，谢谢。”

“有什么好谢的。”与波澜不惊的语调相异，全圆佑的眼睛闪烁颇为自得的光彩。

“好像回来这么久，第一次感觉活过来。我很开心。”

待崔胜澈下早班，两人一同去游戏厅。自从崔胜澈失踪，全圆佑再也没有踏足这类场所，被各类播放电子音乐的机器环绕，恍若隔世。崔胜澈倒是十分尽兴，现在再也没人约束，下了班便常常央求全圆佑带他去玩乐。金珉奎再如何迟钝，也察觉出不对劲，便趁着晚饭时间旁敲侧击。

“哥最近回家都挺晚的。”

“啊，不好意思。不如我以后晚上在外面吃吧？”

金珉奎差点没夹稳炸虾，浑圆的虾头跌进酱汁，像戴上了一顶白色针织帽。连忙开口解释，差点咬到舌头：“不、不是，重新热饭也没关系，只是之前出门的频率……”

“因为下班时间早，就会约圆佑一起去游戏厅……一进去，经常忘了时间。”

听到这句回答，金珉奎表情才变得严肃起来。

“哥哥去上班了么？”

“嗯？对，在加油站。”崔胜澈浑然不觉地露出十分开心的笑容，眼睛像两轮新月，而雪白的牙齿上方，粉色的牙龈像第三轮月亮。这样笑着的他，以往总会让金珉奎想到兔子，或是小鹿，现在却失去了那种心情。“唔哇，还以为不会有公司肯雇佣我这样的人，你看，也过了打工的年纪嘛。要不是……”

“哥哥为什么要去上班？”

金珉奎的声音，犹如拉扯到极限的布料般紧绷。终于发现对面的男人脸色多么阴沉，无论金珉奎做了多么过分的事情，若是当作弟弟的撒娇，便能等闲视之。但面对突如其来的干涉，崔胜澈久违地采取相当强势的态度。

“你在说什么？臭小子。我自己能决定要不要去上班。”

“不是，”金珉奎摇摇头，“哥，为什么不同我商量？”

“那，说说你的意见。”

金珉奎手指交握，只开了一盏顶灯，因此凸起的青筋格外明显。“我不希望你去。”他说，甚至没有使用敬语。

“看来我们意见无法统一。”崔胜澈了然地点点头，“我依然会去的。”

那双手握得更紧了，指尖附近的肌肤被拉扯出条条皱纹，像一团被揉皱的纸。金珉奎咬着嘴唇，甚至崔胜澈搞不清楚，为何会激发如此剧烈的反应。向来爽朗的弟弟显得十分焦虑。

“哥，不要去好不好？……你可以依靠我的，可以的。我现在能赚钱，经济上完全不需要忧愁。哥只要快快乐乐地，做自己想做的事情。打游戏也可以，跟圆佑出去玩也可以。试着依赖我生活好不好？”

崔胜澈睁大双眼，“你在说什么？我不可能这么过一辈子。”

“可以的，可以的。”金珉奎梦游似的重复着，“哥可以一辈子不工作。我会负责所有。”

“我才是哥哥吧。”

“不一定要哥哥养着弟弟，反过来有何不可呢？我喜欢这样。一辈子跟哥哥在一起，对我而言也不是负担，反而是求之不得的幸福。”

金珉奎的执着心究竟从何而来，崔胜澈唯有困惑。看着十分痛苦的弟弟，他一边怀疑自己是否做错了事，一边又像共振般，被同样的情绪冲刷。

“珉奎。”

沉默了半晌，灯光形成一颗颗水珠滴落，在餐盘形成一洼清澈的浅坑。崔胜澈盯着摇曳的光线，食物的香味仿佛就此睡去，他闻到若隐若现的男士香水味，是金珉奎的味道。

“十六岁的时候……这么说挺奇怪的，”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我以为未来有无限可能，自己什么都做得到。你也体会过吧？这种接近无敌的心情，认为前途像石膏，任凭心意塑造成理想的模样。”

“事实不是如此。你们有十二年去慢慢接受，留给我的仅仅是一个瞬间。人生像条一环套一环的锁链，丢失其中一环，就再也回不到正常的生活了。”

“我再也不会有正常人的人生了。”崔胜澈说。

金珉奎想回答，“不是的”，然而立刻意识到，这是个比“圣诞老人会奖励好孩子”更加  
拙劣的谎言。

“别阻拦我。”

崔胜澈起身，走向客厅，不一会儿，游戏的音效传了过来。倾听着毫无节奏的效果音，金珉奎打开冰箱，冰淇淋整整齐齐地排列，香草，抹茶，季节限定的朗姆酒味，在取出之前，手指便被充满各种颜色的冷气冻住。他又打开上层的门，发觉没有比酒更适合消解现在的心情，可所有的酒早已被清理干净。

风吹过厨房外小阳台的金属栏杆，钻进玻璃窗，金珉奎闻到微妙的夜晚的气息。他打开门走了出去，气温陡降，寒冷像捉迷藏的“鬼”似的，立刻抓住了他的手脚。天上星月浅淡，敌不过地表万家灯火。对面的公寓亮着数不清的灯，在一扇扇窗内，有人吵架，有人对面无言，有人欢笑，有人哭泣；孤单的人，相恋的人，阖家团圆的人，无数的悲欢被几平方米的方形分割，掩埋在绝对庄严的钢筋水泥之下，化为即将沉入夜色的、绝对的平静。

六、

崔胜澈敲了敲毫无动静的车窗。这辆车驶进加油站足有五分钟，他正趴在全圆佑肩上旁观吃鸡游戏，只要解决剩下三个人，晚餐便可吃炸鸡，共事的前辈大声咳嗽好几下，才慌忙跑出去。汽车熄了火，内部光线昏暗，看不清楚车主的表情。但被晾了那么久，抱怨是免不了的。

“客人？需要加多少？”

他再度敲了敲车窗，“客人？”

覆盖遮光膜的窗户终于摇了下去，露出一张戴着墨镜的脸。车主朝他绽放笑容，麦色皮肤衬托得牙齿洁白，崔胜澈立刻解除了对客人专用的尊敬站姿，抱着胸说：“珉奎，现在是冬天吧？”接着抢过他的墨镜，蹲下身，挤向倒后镜摆pose。

金珉奎哭笑不得，拍了拍目视镜中不存在的摄影师的崔胜澈，“帮我把圆佑叫过来。”

“喂，你自己不会打他手机吗？”崔胜澈不满地嘟嘟囔囔。

“上次吵架，一生气就删掉了……”金珉奎难为情地垂头，“然后冷战到现在。”

“可是你一直没改家门密码。”

金珉奎像没听到似的，用舌头弹打上颚，发出“咯”“咯”的无聊声音。看他一副赖着不走的架势，崔胜澈叹了口气，依言进便利店叫来全圆佑。从便利店不明所以走来的人，运动服拉链拉到顶点，下巴埋进领口，似乎赢得了比赛，表情激动，但在看到车内的金珉奎时，迅速变得警惕起来。气氛陡然剑拔弩张，虽然两人表情缓和，全圆佑甚至友好地招了招手。但崔胜澈习惯夹在两人中间，却知道，他们马上得吵上一架，目前和乐融融，不过是暴风雨前的宁静。

两人经过漫长时光，早已学会戴上成年人的礼仪面具，那面具对崔胜澈而言，比擦拭干净的玻璃更加透明。

“圆佑，上车。”

“怎么？”全圆佑站定，与崔胜澈并肩，俯视车厢中的金珉奎。

金珉奎惜字如金地说：“有话要谈。”

“我得等胜澈哥下班。”

“一会儿哥打车回去，你先跟我来。”

崔胜澈拦住全圆佑上车的动作，“有什么事情不能这里谈，金珉奎，你是来找茬的？对哥哥说话是什么态度！”

金珉奎和全圆佑几乎忘了他们还有年龄上的前后辈关系，闻言皆是一愣。全圆佑安慰性地摸摸崔胜澈头发，掏出钱包，将里面大半纸钞交出去：“胜澈哥如果有想吃的东西，也一起去吧。我和珉奎有两人之间的问题要处理。”

告别穿着旧工服、帽子斜戴的兄长，后视镜深处，冬日雾气逐渐包裹他，不一会儿，就消失于电线杆与路灯的迷宫。阳光温暖和煦，根本没达到需要戴墨镜的程度，令人怀疑金珉奎能否看清路况。待终于看不见崔胜澈，全圆佑收回视线，两人的笑容不知何时已然消失，他从大衣袖口伸长手指，对准空调送风口取暖。血色逐渐回到发紫的指甲。已然猜中金珉奎此行的目的，意外的是出发接近十分钟，驾驶座上的人仍一言不发。

“胜澈哥的工作是你介绍的。”金珉奎开门见山地说。

”嗯，整天待在家里不像样子，他不可能一辈子只认识我们两个人。“

”但是这太快了！“空间狭窄，金珉奎的音量因此加强，“他才刚回来不久，什么都不知道……精神状态也不稳定，一感到不安就使劲喝酒。我不是反对他出去工作，是觉得操之过急。”

“哦？那你认为，什么时候合适？”全圆佑讥讽地笑道，“珉奎啊，我们好歹相识十几年。你的打算不过是想胜澈哥彻底喜欢上你，两人关系稳定，再让他接触其他人。”

金珉奎闻言挑高眉毛。遇上漫长的红灯，手指烦闷地敲打方向盘，他们排在车龙队末，可以有充裕的时间争吵。

“我也知道你的算盘，既然两人都心怀鬼胎，那谁都没有立场指责对方。”他用略带胜利意味的愉快声调说，“而且第一步是我抢先，胜澈哥早晚会喜欢上我的。”

旧日全圆佑坐在副驾，通常是为了约会，吃一顿外食，然后看场电影，喝点酒。车内常年飘散黑香草的香味，闻到这股味道，人的心情会神奇地平静下来。

尽管无人明说，但皆心知肚明，长达数年的交往关系，是曾经萌生过爱的。有过迫不及待想要见面的时刻，有过半夜打无聊电话的时刻，有过在电影院悄悄握手的时刻。他们甚至一起去看过房子，讨论该怎么分配空间。可是为什么一见到崔胜澈，就忘记了如何爱对方，宛如夜晚的朝露触碰太阳，立刻挥发殆尽了一样。

爱怎么会是这种东西。全圆佑忽然感觉非常悲哀。

“害怕独身的孤单，所以跟我上床。害怕哥哥被抢走，所以阻拦他去工作。金珉奎，你还是那样，什么都理所当然，什么都想要。”

“当初在一起，家里人劝我去相亲，我跟家里出柜，到现在都回不了家。……你却真的有去相亲吧。”

说罢，再也无法忍受车载香水的气味，全圆佑打开车门，不顾身处车水马龙的道路中央，沿着车辆间狭窄的缝隙离开。车内霎时空旷无比，金珉奎心乱如麻，信号灯转绿亦未发觉，后边的车辆一遍遍鸣笛。他想起全圆佑想调广播频道，自己认为当前的节目有趣，不同意更换，针锋相对地互相讽刺几句，全圆佑直接开展行动行动，为了阻止对方，两只手在触控屏幕上方交叠，掌心触碰到的皮肤，体温偏凉，就像他永远冷淡的神色。

接下来他说了什么？“我们以后不要吵架。”

手指们纠缠在一块儿。全圆佑透过眼镜片，安静地注视他，目光温柔得像月亮一样。

崔胜澈打开客厅灯，茶几摆着三杯空荡荡的冰美式。沙发一端，金珉奎目光涣散，不知在黑暗中坐了多久。他挨着金珉奎坐下，忽然被身旁的人抱起，放在大腿上。男人用身高压制着，几乎把他锁进怀抱。

“珉奎？”

崔胜澈很想去洗澡。他浑身散发着加油站的汽油味，让人很不舒服。

“我喜欢你。”

“这是在做什么？”脖子被强制压在金珉奎肩上，因而看不见对方的表情。崔胜澈只觉得慌乱，金珉奎的声音像从遥远的地底传来，晦涩沉闷，看不清真实。

“我喜欢哥哥。”

“我也喜欢珉奎，你是我唯一的弟弟。”他拍了拍珉奎的背，哄小朋友似的。

“你会跟我过一辈子么？哥哥也会爱我？我想哥哥以爱情的形式喜欢我，哥哥能做得到吗？”

金珉奎十分执着于“一辈子”这个词，崔胜澈隐约地捉住执念的来源，却无法给出肯定的答案。他连自己的未来都无法掌握，面对十二年后的世界，迷茫不安，变成无家可归的流浪汉，崔胜澈找不到一丝心安。遑论他从未喜欢过男孩子，给不出金珉奎索求的“爱”。

“对不起。”

“哥哥为什么要同我上床？”

“对不起。”

“我会告诉妈妈的，会得到她的承认，我还会跟哥哥一起去找叔叔，无论在哪里。我会陪哥哥找工作。如果想念书，我也会想办法的。”

“不是同情，哥哥，你一定会喜欢上我的，对不对？”

崔胜澈无法回答。

反应过来，两人的唇已贴在一起。崔胜澈任由金珉奎吻他，配合地张开嘴、伸出舌头，他会为金珉奎不流眼泪做任何事。然而，金珉奎悄悄睁开眼，眼神碰撞，在哥哥眼睛深处找到的，唯有宽容与无措。仿佛林间的鹿遇到生人，这种尽力释放善意、清澈见底的温顺，像尖刀般轻易刺伤了他。

“我永远得不到哥哥的答案。”

崔胜澈直到被放开，才发现金珉奎浑身发抖，他背对崔胜澈站起来，喉咙发出长长的吸气声。已经有心理准备，也许自己今生无缘婚姻，那么答应金珉奎似乎无伤大雅——可惜崔胜澈唯独不愿欺骗他。

金珉奎躲进更衣室，反锁了门，显而易见地拒绝交流。

明智地选择不去打扰，崔胜澈回味着唇齿间冰美式的苦味，撕开一块柠檬糖扔进嘴巴。想起今天金珉奎来加油站寻找全圆佑，两人之后发生过什么吗？试图寻求答案，崔胜澈找到通讯录中全圆佑的号码，拨通电话。

“胜澈哥吗？”

电话那端的人并不意外，“当面说比较方便，我把地址发过去，到我家来吧。”

从金珉奎家的小区到全圆佑家无需换乘，可崔胜澈不小心坐过站，比导航显示的时间多花了二十分钟。出站一路奔跑，见到全圆佑守在阳光下的婆娑树影里，一只金毛巡回犬朝他热烈地摇尾巴，牵着犬绳的女孩“咯咯”直笑。比起金珉奎的住所，这边更有年代感与烟火气。全圆佑家风格简单干练，一如主人本身性格，经常活动的区域散落各类书籍，存在明显的翻阅痕迹。

“我这不像珉奎家，什么都没有哦。”

崔胜澈“欸——”了一声，不信邪地打开冰箱，里头满满当当装满啤酒，未等眼神放亮，就听见全圆佑说：“你不许喝。”

“过分，我都成年了。”

“自己去买。”全圆佑幸灾乐祸打击无产人群。

崔胜澈继而占据沙发，抱着枕头玩了会手机，终于下定决心问道：“我能不能来你家住几天？”

“……珉奎跟你告白了。”

对全圆佑的敏锐程度心里有数，但崔胜澈仍吓得差点没握住手机。好不容易找回舌头，“你们今天谈了什么，珉奎情绪古怪，好像受到刺激。然后就、就说喜欢我……”

“你准备答应他么？”

“我不知道，真的，”全圆佑的目光未免太过咄咄逼人，崔胜澈瑟缩了一下，“圆佑，我不喜欢男人。”

“但是能接受跟男人上床。”

被这句话刺中，崔胜澈下意识反唇相讥：“上床能代表什么？你和珉奎也做过，心意相通了吗？啊——对，没有的，不然他也不会表白。”

他向来是语言比脑子跑得更快的人，当下热血上涌，并不觉得自己的话有多伤人，往往事后反应过来，才暗自后悔。全圆佑没有与他相争的心思，出神地凝望电脑屏幕，一行一行代码自动跳转着。

“喜欢过的。”

“……”

“现在才发现，喜欢过的。”

饱含恶意的情绪在他眼底一闪而过，全圆佑站起身，居高临下地俯瞰沙发抱着膝盖的崔胜澈。他才发觉自己的影子可以完全将“哥哥”笼罩，滴水不漏地。

“你啊。”全圆佑叹道。

他粗暴地抓住崔胜澈的手，微微用力，十六岁的年轻身体对危机一无所觉，顺从地翻转过来。单手拷牢崔胜澈两只手腕，膝盖卡进大腿间，听见崔胜澈后知后觉地喊“你在干什么”，全圆佑像是听见绝妙的笑话，低声笑了起来。

“我不是你的弟弟，所以能说珉奎无法宣之于口的言语。为什么跟他上床？出于对弟弟的疼爱吗，还是自认这辈子都要依靠珉奎活下去，所以失去拒绝的权利呢？”

“全圆佑！”

压制不断挣扎的崔胜澈，全圆佑全身流动着难以言喻的畅快。可在畅快的表象下，究竟埋藏着怎样的情感，他自己无法辨明。

“你失踪了，我们很难过，持续寻找你的痕迹——一年，两年，五年，十二年。生活仍在继续，我不可能永远停在原地等待。不会像金珉奎那头大型犬，傻里傻气地等你回来。”

“我走出来了，也有了自己的人生……”

他的语调越来越缓慢，轻声絮语，似乎一时疏忽，就会放出压抑许久的东西。被压制住的人不知何时开始，一动不动，聆听全圆佑的宣判。

“我该恨你的，我也试过。但是崔胜澈啊，为什么唯一恨你的地方，是我竟然无法恨你的出现打乱一切。”

——我做错了事，才遭到这样的对待。崔胜澈麻木地应对现状。脑中塞满许久许久以前，然而对他而言，是昨日刚刚发生的事情。与全圆佑和金珉奎走过的放学路，河边长长的芦苇，游戏厅一起玩对战游戏，跑到全圆佑教室做作业，零花钱不够所以和全圆佑分吃一条芝士鱼糕……只要想到这些，灵魂就与身体分离，飘荡在空气新鲜的高空，眺望远方海面波涛起伏，无边无际。

下身传来难堪的水声，手指伸了进来，相较于另一人的简单直接，这种漫长的折磨更令人难以忍受。崔胜澈发出细碎的呜咽，痛楚和快乐搅拌均匀，涂抹在他的脸上。

进去之后，全圆佑的手握住他的腰身，因为力度太大，崔胜澈按住全圆佑的手腕，似乎在央求他慢一点。即便是一场具有发泄性质的性事，依然能获得同样的快感。性器悄悄站直，随着冲击的频率，体液弄脏沙发表面，谁也没精力在意。

崔胜澈抓住沙发扶手，浑身无力。室内唯有男人们的喘息，他感觉到有液体从股间流出，缓缓沿大腿滑落，不太想承认那是什么。

仍然衣冠整齐的人将他抱起，放进空荡荡的浴缸。温水顺着头顶流遍全身，齿印清晰无比，丝毫不为流水撼动。崔胜澈盯着身上徽记般的痕迹。

全圆佑揉搓他的头发，发丝摩擦产生泡沫，指尖按压头皮的力度非常舒服。

“圆佑啊。”

“嗯？”

男人语气也回归成一贯的平静。

“那你喜不喜欢我？”

“喜欢的。”

惊讶于全圆佑的坦然，崔胜澈不满地嘟起嘴，“你说喜欢，珉奎也说喜欢，喜欢一个人，会这样对待他吗？”

“有时候……”全圆佑思索片刻，“……不，我的喜欢是这样的。”

“那我可真倒霉。”

全圆佑捏捏他的耳朵，轻快地说：“认了吧。”

水雾蒸腾，迅速填满狭小的浴室，全圆佑的脸庞格外模糊。爱也好恨也好，皆无法求证。

完、

崔胜澈漫无目的地前行，距离出走已有一天半时间，他随意购买了一张前往沿海城市的大巴票，夜晚借便利店的桌椅休息。收银员是年轻的女孩子，对此网开一面。未接来电和kkt消息几乎爆炸，所以他付过账便关闭了手机。

沿海公路鲜少有车辆驶过。天色昏暗，海风在耳边呼号。崔胜澈攀上一块礁石，面朝大海盘腿坐下。海浪拍岸带来咸涩的气息，他冻得无法张开手指，身体瑟瑟发抖，但天地间唯有这里才是容身之所。

浮冰随波逐流地被打碎，像一座座微型的冰山漂浮海面。雪花渐渐飘落，今冬的最后一场雪，濡湿羽绒服，越下越大，奔向铅灰色的海，落在公路的车辙上，落满路灯顶，照顾每一座山和每一棵树，这些雪会向朝内陆飘散，都市和乡间，落在人行道张开的伞，戴着皮手套的掌心，贴在写字楼落地窗，洒在民居的屋顶。一切都会被所向披靡的白色覆盖，像净化，像清空，十二年前和今日的大地同样地落满了雪，义人与罪人一视同仁地被落雪淹没。

这时，崔胜澈听见风声中模糊的脚步声，隐约有人在喊他的名字。

他回头看了看。

END


End file.
